Project:Chat/Logs/16 October 2017
23:58:56 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:00:31 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:02:35 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:03:06 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:03:34 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:04:37 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:05:42 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:06:57 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:07:35 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:08:27 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:09:25 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:15:28 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:56:16 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:57:18 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:03:26 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:04:17 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:11:34 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:12:04 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:13:27 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:13:57 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:18:34 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:19:36 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:19:37 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:20:07 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:51:55 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 01:57:12 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 02:00:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:01:04 hi 02:06:32 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 02:09:24 Hey 02:09:41 Are ya at the grocery story getting Avocado's? 02:10:19 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TankTecc 02:10:25 Concept:Polymesh 02:10:29 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 02:10:47 Finished 02:10:50 Picked one 02:10:55 Only one 02:10:56 xD 02:11:10 They are freaking expensive 02:11:16 I made guacamole 02:11:48 Meanwhile 02:12:32 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 02:12:43 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 02:13:36 I am currently playing undertale 02:13:42 aAH 02:13:48 Did you see the links? 02:13:57 Wait 02:15:05 Kool 02:24:04 . 02:24:23 Is baby powder made out of babies? 02:24:34 No 02:24:44 Is watermelon made out of water? 02:26:43 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 02:28:49 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 02:29:52 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 02:36:40 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 02:36:52 It is made out of melons 02:38:03 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 03:05:59 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 03:06:05 Bana 03:06:06 Hi 03:08:29 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 06:47:57 -!- UltraReconKing has joined Special:Chat 06:48:08 fuck it's thursday 06:54:02 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 06:56:26 17 hours 9 munites until warp drive 07:12:39 may consider getting rid of the ��that will soon turn to lame hands 08:10:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:10:54 chill young man 08:11:18 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 08:36:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 08:37:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 08:37:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:27:41 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:27:50 hey ozun 10:50:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:50:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:14:54 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:15:04 !updatelogs 11:15:04 <Özün_Oldun> Tacocat247: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 11:15:10 X3 11:15:22 Hi 11:15:30 hi 11:19:57 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:22:21 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:22:24 So 11:22:32 By the looks of the tournament 11:22:40 Ozziene loves Cotton xD 11:22:46 ye :3 11:22:57 what do you think the finals are gonna be 11:23:08 i say Sassafras V Astra or Cotton V Astra 11:23:29 ._. 11:23:53 or Barge V Sassafras or Barge V Cotton. 11:24:38 Brb 11:25:08 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:25:09 but honestly hearing "Barge" still triggers a funny meme vid inside my head 11:27:47 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:27:51 Back 11:28:00 Uhh 11:28:03 Okie den 11:28:13 you wanna know what it is 11:28:29 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:28:32 hey temz 11:28:49 Nah 11:28:51 Hi 11:28:53 ok no 11:28:56 hi 11:29:08 it's a disney YTB 11:29:10 YTP* 11:29:21 but since you don't wanna know i won't go further 11:29:56 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Polymesh 11:30:15 btw taco 11:30:18 did u know puddlesu became a thing 11:30:25 Puddle... 11:30:28 Su...? 11:30:31 puddlesu. yes. 11:30:32 oh 11:30:36 its amazing 11:30:37 SAVA P H O O N G 11:30:41 taco you want me to explain 11:30:52 *hurricane Irma* 11:31:00 P H O O N G 11:31:05 ... 11:31:26 should i explain Puddlesu 11:31:32 Yes...? 11:31:32 probably 11:31:34 well. 11:31:36 Just do it 11:31:43 Is it Zathsu but a puddle? 11:31:48 yes 11:31:51 yes. 11:31:57 her Pfp to be exact 11:31:57 my best creation so far. 11:31:58 How the hell did she become a puddle? 11:32:02 her pfp did 11:32:03 photoshop 11:32:08 ... 11:32:10 well not exactly photoshop 11:32:11 but eh 11:32:16 It's completed... 11:32:21 ? 11:32:59 Fkak 11:33:08 ?? 11:33:26 afk 11:33:36 Kill meh 11:33:59 brb dinner 11:34:09 I gtg to school soon 11:34:11 also did you guys see OP Concept:The Mier 11:34:15 Ye 11:34:17 bye in advance 11:36:16 Idea 11:36:22 Everytime Teamerz joins 11:36:35 Someone needs to play King Dice's theme song :3 11:38:01 Gtg 11:38:36 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:40:16 mier sounds strangely familiar 11:40:18 oh wait. 11:53:08 ? 11:53:20 you remember it from Epic Chess don't you 11:53:40 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:56:08 ye 11:56:10 also gtg bai 11:57:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:58:28 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:09:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:11:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:30:42 rip chat again 12:38:55 brb 12:39:00 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:39:05 oi 12:41:22 you there? 12:49:50 nvm... :( 12:54:47 back 12:54:50 shoot 12:54:52 missed patrik 13:13:12 ded again 13:27:39 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:27:46 you there now? 13:27:53 ye 13:27:57 hi 13:28:31 hi 13:28:40 Btw, don't link to canon pages in fanon pages. 13:28:45 wait wha 13:28:51 i thought t was allowed?? 13:28:54 it* 13:28:55 I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to. 13:29:10 i think i asked Ursuul and he let me...? 13:29:15 rlly? 13:29:18 think so. 13:29:31 imma go ask in the discord. 13:29:35 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:29:37 k 13:29:51 Btw, would you like to discuss our collab conception thing? 13:29:56 We we mon ami a 13:30:12 hi aqua 13:30:18 @Patrik sure 13:30:26 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 13:30:46 Ok... 13:30:54 1 sec 13:31:25 So... 13:31:29 Name: The Zodiac 13:31:36 Type: Complex Boss 13:31:47 Forms: Based off the 12 zodiacs 13:31:50 Features: 12 Incarnations, each with moderate health and increasing powers 13:31:56 Spawns in: ? 13:32:01 ^ 13:32:03 hm... 13:32:15 Well, new game mode or existing one? 13:32:25 i have this gamemode called "cosmic mode" in my navbox waiting for use 13:32:30 it's not made yet 13:33:02 what would it be like 13:33:19 well, i haven't decided yet but most likely space themed. 13:33:25 ok. 13:33:28 That would work. 13:33:29 we could make the Zodiac spawn there as some boss 13:33:33 yes 13:34:01 so what else 13:34:17 Also, we need to incorporate your idea. 13:34:24 my idea 13:34:26 which one 13:34:30 About a boss that does a slam, doing damage but losing health. 13:34:45 oh i already made it as a joke boss 13:34:49 it's not a collab tho 13:34:51 sorry 13:34:59 np 13:35:02 that's fine 13:35:02 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 13:35:05 I forgot 13:35:05 wait fail 13:35:09 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/OP_Concept:The_Mier 13:35:12 ya 13:35:15 it's funny 13:35:16 joke 13:35:17 XD 13:35:27 but ye it's made 13:35:43 So how about you make the game mode and I make the initial Zodiac page. 13:35:49 yeah sure. 13:35:52 Then we can go from there. 13:35:58 i'll make COsmic Mode now. 13:36:00 Also also also. 13:36:03 Images... 13:36:05 nothing better to do anyway 13:36:11 yeah.. images.. 13:36:23 Should we do an image for each phase...? 13:36:26 Or just one...? 13:36:31 Also, who makes the images? 13:36:35 probably one for every phase. 13:36:42 tha'ts what I was thinking 13:36:42 10 hours 25 minutes 13:36:45 idk, maybe both do 6 each 13:36:46 ? 13:37:02 Ok, but we do want them to look similar. 13:37:11 yeah. 13:37:18 And 3D paint does not look quite like PowerPoint/Google Drawings... 13:37:26 derp. 13:37:35 we gotta find some way to co-op 13:37:40 mhm 13:38:09 How about we wait on doing the images until everything else is done/almost done? 13:38:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 13:38:36 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:38:42 ahh lag 13:38:47 lol 13:39:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:39:12 ok lag ended 13:39:34 Btw, I saved all this in my Sandbox. 13:40:05 cool 13:40:11 I'll publish now. 13:40:43 Ok, I'll work on the Zodiac this afternoon. *is busy rn* 13:42:00 c'ya later 13:42:03 bye 13:46:26 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:46:30 lol 13:46:39 ? 13:46:39 you fixed FAnon Conce 1 second before I got to it 13:46:44 lmao 13:46:46 XD 13:46:54 Enig has a typo i guess 14:31:05 ded 14:35:12 the ��emoji is about to die, i want to replace it with �� or �� but I have a edit farmer tag concern 14:36:48 um 14:36:58 how many pages do you have with that emoji 15:18:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:19:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:20:02 ded 15:27:43 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 15:28:23 Guys why is everyone �� Obsessed with this emoji! 15:28:29 idk 15:28:32 only Ozziene is 15:28:39 he really likes emojis 15:28:53 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 15:28:56 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 15:29:07 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 15:29:23 The Emoji Movie 15:29:38 Coming soon to a diepio wiki near you 15:30:09 no plz 15:30:38 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 15:31:37 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 15:32:00 *the world exploded becuase The Emoji Movie sucks* 15:32:18 Sassafras Suprmeme: ---- 15:32:50 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 15:32:52 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 15:33:55 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 15:47:55 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 15:48:26 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 15:55:31 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 15:56:34 Emoji sucks 16:01:32 hi 16:02:48 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 16:24:31 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:03 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 17:20:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:22 henlo 17:28:58 -!- Raiando has joined Special:Chat 17:29:13 Hello ppl 17:29:40 Man.. 17:30:01 It's been a while since Zeach updated the game 17:30:50 I have about 28 edits that have raised hands emoji in them of the purpose of ornamentals or cheerfulness. In some cases, I have to replace them with ������ or even star-struck 17:30:56 I really want to hear some news from Zeach 17:31:16 Okay 17:32:52 I'm sure that Zeach has stopped working on Diep.io 17:34:10 But who knows? 17:35:10 -!- Raiando has left Special:Chat 17:35:57 -!- Raiando has joined Special:Chat 17:36:14 I'll brb for a few mins. 17:36:49 -!- Raiando has left Special:Chat 17:38:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:40:09 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:39 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 17:43:56 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:24 Next, we wait for October 17. There are 6 hours and 19 minutes until warp drive day 17:46:29 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:01:15 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:03:34 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:03:43 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:05:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:06:36 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:09:05 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 18:30:29 -!- TheTriplet has joined Special:Chat 18:30:32 back 20:05:20 4 hours minimum until warp drive 20:26:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:27:46 sore feelings 20:29:01 -!- Eizen has joined Special:Chat 20:29:05 ohi 20:29:11 Ayy 20:29:32 Is it near your bedtime yet? 20:30:06 uhhhhh 20:30:10 shit it is fucking 20:30:13 4:30 20:30:14 god 20:30:17 I have a problem 20:30:28 You need help 20:30:31 yes 20:30:32 Question: 20:30:42 Where is your window.listusers config? 20:30:51 eh? 20:30:52 Common.js? 20:30:55 i was cursed 20:30:57 Don’t believe I have one 20:31:09 There’s nothing in Wikia.js 20:31:13 So it has to be Common.js 20:31:16 if it exists 20:31:23 yeah don’t think there is one 20:31:36 no one lets me love taco's cotton 20:32:01 Ozziene, if you have issue with it, take it up with Patrik. 20:32:04 Well, you're gonna need one. I re-added the talk page and contribs options present in the original script so I can put this on Dev, so if you want them to not be displayed, you're gonna need to add some config 20:32:08 already did 20:32:25 but he isnt responding 20:32:38 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:32:53 ok 20:32:54 doc? 20:32:58 so I know what to add 20:33:00 w:c:dev:ListUsers 20:33:06 google.com 20:33:29 oh I thought, I thought you were making a new one lol so I thought we were using new variables 20:33:29 my b 20:33:41 Nah, gotta make this legacy-friendly 20:33:53 Ye, so just... 20:33:53 window.listUsers = { 20:33:53 talk: true 20:33:53 } 20:33:55 rite 20:34:12 Only if you want it displayed 20:34:40 warp drive in 3 hours 31 minutes 20:34:46 Contribs are hidden by default, but talk links are included. Set to false if you want them hidden. 20:35:10 need to complete this multiplatform turnaround task before then 20:35:20 havent uploaded a video for a while 20:35:49 actually 20:35:51 where burdenates become the treasure 20:36:04 I can just leave it as it is I think, since having both the user & talk links would be just fine 20:36:08 which is da default rite 20:36:11 Ye 20:36:56 sorry multi-conversationing 20:37:04 nvm lol 20:37:05 rip 20:37:51 man I don’t even feel tired 20:37:55 I should feel exhausted 20:38:31 I feel that. I just spent four hours slaving away fixing another user's script 20:38:39 Freaking Slyst man 20:41:23 Slyst is chill t b h 20:41:26 iz w0ke 20:41:48 also did I tell you about the time Sannse get involved in an Islam deb8 20:41:54 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 20:41:54 & ended up rekting everyone 20:42:05 hoi 20:42:08 In chat? Sounds legit 20:42:13 naw not chat 20:42:13 um patrik 20:42:16 #volunteer-social 20:42:19 Hi! I'm gonna read the doc thing now. 20:42:19 in Slack 20:42:22 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:42:25 awesome Patrik 20:42:33 please 20:42:34 Oh here we go, you and your exclusive channels 20:42:40 wut 20:42:40 :)))))) 20:42:44 wut's going on 20:42:45 you could get it if you joined Vanguard m8 20:42:45 Excuse us mere Council peasants 20:42:51 Yes? @ Ozziene 20:42:59 literally you just need 2 groups & then you can get in 20:43:09 #Eizen4Vanguard 20:43:10 Is there a VolDev channel? 20:43:27 wut's going on plz 20:43:40 I don’t ithink/i so but it would stand to reason that there would be 20:43:40 tacocat's cotton, my comments were important 20:44:11 you only just killed her instead of helping 20:44:14 from what I’ve learned from chumming it up with VSTF & VolDevs there isn’t one, or if there is one it’s totally dead & boring 20:44:38 I am very confused 20:44:49 Is there a VSTF channel? I though they preferred IRC 20:44:51 bigG O O D 20:44:53 thought* 20:44:59 Yeah there’s a VSTF channel 20:45:03 Ripto is in it 20:45:26 the old guard like IRC but Ripto is pretty modern 20:45:28 As I stated before, they were advertisements for contestants in the Fanon Conception Tournament. I wasn't trying to "make Cotton lose" or anything of the sort. It's simply that sentiments regarding the contestants in the tournament should be kept in the threads for the tournament, for the most part. 20:46:13 Can someone tell me what's going on? 20:46:17 -!- Da Clorax has joined Special:Chat 20:46:19 please? 20:46:22 I was not trying to advertize,m I wanted to protest with taco 20:46:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 20:46:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 20:46:32 Protest? 20:46:32 @AC we are talking about global groups stuff 20:46:38 wy is sniperman still banned 20:46:39 wut is that 20:46:41 & Ozziene & Patrik are talking about comment deletions 20:46:45 Am I interrupting something? 20:46:47 @AC secrit 20:46:49 naw Clorax 20:47:02 There's this editing glitch 20:47:08 Details? 20:47:15 I'll give a link to a thread where I explain it wait a moment. 20:47:26 k fam 20:47:28 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:144318 20:47:44 Anyone else have this? 20:48:21 Right so this looks to be an issue with your computer I think, try to make sure your keys are stickied anywhere & try zooming in & out a bit, then restart 20:48:23 If that doesn’t work 20:48:28 then use 20:48:29 @urthphuul it's up 20:48:32 It 20:48:37 Is not just this PC. 20:48:46 I've tried doing it on my other one 20:49:03 #CottonLivesMatter 20:49:07 Then like I said, S:C is the way to get it fixed. I am unable to help with those kinds of things since it’s on FANDOM’s end 20:49:17 @Eizen 20:49:23 >not using /code.2.js 20:49:37 I've always preferred code2.js 20:49:42 submitted for review 20:49:43 #code2.jsmasterrace 20:49:45 uh 20:49:51 Ozziene pls 20:50:04 ^ 20:50:27 imma switch the ImportJS import brb 20:50:33 stop circumflexing 20:50:55 Check it first on a Project page 20:51:21 I saw you already czeched it tho 20:51:22 I tested on Project:Community Administrator, since members include a rollback and a bot. The classes are already present on the page. 20:51:34 ok 20:51:42 Ye, but you should always confirm m80 20:51:48 -!- Da Clorax has left Special:Chat 20:51:54 ok fam 20:51:59 Oh and check the encoding bit 20:52:04 Just check everything 20:52:08 Dammit 20:52:22 ok lol 20:52:29 am doin’ nao 20:52:44 I'm so confused rn 20:53:27 it not work 20:53:31 did I b0rk 20:53:34 "it not work" 20:53:45 Bess grammar 20:53:51 http://diepio.wikia.com/w/Project:Administrator?diff=cur 20:54:29 TL;DR? 20:54:30 Dummy you need the listusers class 20:54:39 figured that out lol 20:54:46 Without the listusers class, there's no listusers script 20:54:48 Also, Ursuul 20:54:53 ye? 20:54:54 Awesome job Ursuul on that template. 20:54:55 Who's Eizen? 20:55:10 But... does it add Category:FAnon and Category:FAnon Conceptions? 20:55:34 Thanks Patrik :) 20:55:34 20:55:34 Yes it does! & it changes based on Namespace. So in OPC it add Fanon OP Conceptions, & in TOD it adds Fanon Tale of Diep. 20:55:43 @Eizen it works smooth as butter 20:55:51 +1 20:55:55 :party parrot: 20:55:57 *implements on all conceptions* 20:57:52 we need parrots here 20:57:59 maverick 20:58:11 one thing tho 20:58:48 tacocat 20:58:55 ye? 20:59:25 Let's say someone uses the template on a conception. But it's a poor quality conception and gets moved to the User namespace. However, one can't simply remove the categories like normal since they're built into the template. Could you add a function, which if entered, would remove all categories from the page on which the template is used? 21:00:06 no need 21:00:17 pre-built it so that it adds no categories at all outside the fanon Namespaces 21:00:28 you move it out, categories vanish. Move it back, categories come back 21:00:31 Yay! 21:00:34 Even better. 21:00:39 :P 21:00:48 God I love it when I think ahead of time lmao 21:00:54 lol 21:01:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:02:53 �� 21:03:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:03:57 freaking wifi 21:04:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:04:07 was feeling all smug & then it dropped meh 21:04:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 21:04:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 21:04:22 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 21:04:44 Is the template considered dun? 21:04:50 god no 21:04:52 it can be used 21:04:56 there is only 2:59:56 left 21:04:58 but it needs CSS makeover 21:05:01 I mean besides formatting. 21:05:37 well. Thing is that I only added the fields I knew would be needed, but we have 3,000 pages. Chances are good I will need to add more as we begin deploying it, but generally speaking yes, it is Full Armed & Operational™ 21:05:42 Fully* 21:05:46 ruined the quote 21:06:02 lol gr8 21:06:21 & you understand the nav section? 21:06:26 Yes. 21:06:33 Awesome, that’s the critical bit 21:06:36 Tho I won't use it (probably). 21:06:46 as long as it was easy to understand 21:06:52 It is (imo). 21:06:57 awesome :) 21:06:58 comment death is a trajedy 21:07:00 Even the CSS part? 21:07:04 Ozziene that’s enough 21:07:07 *looks guilty* 21:07:10 didn't read 21:07:14 one sec 21:07:15 XD 21:07:16 goddamnit lol 21:07:26 tacocat plz 21:07:48 But yeah, Ozziene, if you want to talk about the comments, do it on Patrik’s wall, the person who deleted it, don’t spam it everywhere else 21:08:06 it is disruptive, & you have already been chat banned for disruptions 21:08:54 I guess it makes sense. 21:09:21 I’ll take that as “I’m confused” lol 21:09:43 Idk a whole lot of CSS, but the gist of it is that you create an import page (as detailed) with your customized stuff, but only if the template will be used on over 30 pages. 21:09:47 Right? 21:10:46 spam is too hard to avoid 21:11:23 Aye that’s about it, but just creating the template won’t do anything. You need a Code Admin to set up an import & you need to specify a stylesheet in the template itself, otherwise either A) the CSS won’t be served sitewide, or B) the CSS won’t have a target to hit 21:11:29 therefore nothing happen 21:12:16 but ye, you got it down mostly. Am satisfied. 21:12:31 Okay. Looking back over, I saw the "we" part (aka Code Admins/Senior Admins), but I would make it a little clearer. 21:12:46 ok, will add that bit 21:13:05 it's not good, tacocat isn't active 21:13:09 cool 21:14:04 Eizen are you alive m8 21:14:12 Ye 21:14:21 just stalkin’ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 21:14:22 Writing news 21:14:26 imma probably clear out soon tho 21:14:27 oh 21:14:28 wow 21:14:30 thanks man :) 21:14:40 I added some preliminary Event noose. 21:14:45 I saw, thanks 21:14:50 I figured I would have to rush it tomorrow 21:14:53 Don't get too excited. Only one paragraph worth of content really from me. 21:14:55 But need to change the stuff on the template. 21:15:27 well Patrik if you understand the doc you can do so yourself if you wish, I won’t start until tomorrow 21:15:27 21:15:27 Ye but I still appreciate it Midas :) 21:15:40 actually, do you want to host this WU Patrik? 21:16:35 I can, if you want. 21:16:58 I hosted the last one, good to alternate, especially since you’ve helped. 21:17:06 You really ought to bring back the news team so we have more people to help out. 21:17:23 me, Ursuul, Eizen, and Zathsu is a decent number 21:17:27 but still 21:17:41 It's mainly you two though. I only pop in occasionally to do tech-related stuff. 21:17:44 well in the past we had a bunch of members but no one did anything 21:17:52 we could advertise it more I suppose 21:18:00 invite all Staff to work on it 21:18:03 Make Nannerz pull his weight. 21:18:27 He has time to duke it out with FishTank, he has time to write the news. 21:18:49 Tidal might want to do it. 21:18:58 Aye. He says he’s gonna do all this stuff, but he just spends all his time on Clash Royale. If it continues for too much longer might have to crack down on him 21:19:00 Tidal yeah 21:19:04 he would probably like to 21:19:17 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:19:18 And possibly Taco... 21:19:24 doubt it 21:19:28 Radium doesn't seem active enough at the moment. :( 21:19:45 leave a warning mesage 21:20:09 I offered him the chance to help out in several areas, but he said he couldn’t due to school, then he proceeds to make boatloads of conceptions. Seems he doesn’t want to work. 21:20:09 21:20:09 Radium idk what happened. He was this protege for a while, really good editor, but then he just became jaded almost overnight. 21:20:25 & stopped being real active 21:20:30 not sure what went wrong 21:21:05 I think just busy. 21:23:29 hope so 21:25:04 -!- Eizen has left Special:Chat 21:25:26 ... 21:26:12 Someone please 21:26:17 hey m8 21:26:21 hi 21:26:22 am about to head out once I’m done some things 21:26:30 What were you guys doing? 21:26:59 We were just chatting. Started out talking about global groups, Council & Vanguad & such, & then we were talking about templates & scripts & the next WU 21:27:07 "Chatting" 21:27:12 It's boring talk to me 21:27:13 I mean 21:27:20 it’s a chat lol 21:27:32 we were trying to, yknow, be productive :P 21:27:38 Oh 21:28:02 I don't do it the same way 21:28:22 to each their own I suppose ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 21:28:28 Exactly 21:28:39 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:29:05 Also 21:29:23 I don't want to be mean but... 21:29:55 I don't really find managing the wiki productive, imo 21:30:12 After all, this is just data stored on the internet 21:30:18 and... 21:30:35 yeah 21:30:40 It's my opinion 21:31:17 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:31:35 Hi 21:31:57 well 21:32:15 it managing the Wiki is productive ifor the wiki 21:32:19 maybe not for each person 21:32:26 True 21:32:27 but the Wiki needs it or it’ll just become a tomb 21:32:32 Well 21:32:44 Maybe we could do that and start doing real productive 21:32:45 stuff 21:32:48 like any... 21:32:49 nvm 21:33:06 nvm what I said 21:33:20 user just got blocked 21:33:27 ? 21:38:26 lonely 21:43:02 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:46:14 ;( 21:48:13 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 21:53:40 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 21:55:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:55:29 Pokk 22:04:58 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:12:46 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:17:40 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:42:23 -!- TerryPerry has joined Special:Chat 23:03:54 -!- Ye Boi Agus has joined Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs